


希望,運命,因縁 (Hope, Fate, Destiny)

by Mikaeiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff for Rivamika, Gen, I'm new please be kind, Kids that can kick your- yeah, Mikasa and Levi as kids, Not Much Romance, Rivamika childhood, What tags can I still add, really cute kids, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeiii/pseuds/Mikaeiii
Summary: What does he remember about the certain raven-haired girl?He can't recall.Until one day, his memories finally awaken to him.The younger version of the raven-haired girl had changed his life before.Was it hope, fate, or destiny?They didn't know, then.(RivaMika one-shot!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Let's start off with introductions first, shall we? ^^  
> I'm Mikaeiii, I'm new to AO3, so please do forgive me QwQ!  
> I'm open to prompts, if there's any! But please keep it PG-13? I'm still innocent ^v^!  
> RivaMika is the first ship I've ever known, and I'm stuck with it for life, (I guess?)  
> I should stop ranting now.  
> Have fun reading~  
> (Remember I'm open to suggestions and constructive critism~)

There were things he could get away with, without anyone noticing what he has done. That includes - stealing, pick pocketing, and even murdering. But it didn't matter to him, he called it his "survival." Nobody could blame the boy, he was only twelve. No parents, no shelter over his head, no one to care about, what did the world even matter to him anyways?

Nothing mattered to him, until he met a certain raven-haired girl in the underground.

The girl was also like him, stealing whatever she could for her own survival. But what surprised him was her age, she was only two years younger than him.  
They both met when they collided into each other, holding out their knives and preparing for an attack. But none started the fight, they were too scared to cause a commotion.

The small girl quickly gathered all her things, and scrambled away as fast as she could, dropping her knife in the process.

The older boy seemed surprised, and quickly pushed himself up before reaching for the fallen knife.

_Mikasa._ Were the words carved onto the wooden blade.

So the next day, he went on a search for the girl, hopping to bump into her a second time. Face hidden underneathe a cloak, he quickly surveyed the area, scanning to see what he could steal. Lousy merchants, people with unguarded pockets, all seemed like nothing to a thief, but to him, it seemed like something that could cost his life.

He took more than usual, scavenging bread, fruits, snacks, and even someone's wallet.  
Grateful that he had not been spotted doing wrong, he quickly picked up his speed and headed back to his make-shift shelter, hoping to bump into the younger girl along the way.  
He turned and walked down the alleyway, trying to be silent as possible, but the girl was not there.  
He waited for awhile. Another five more minutes, and longer, until he was fed up of the flith around him.  
As he neared his makeshift shelter, he saw a figure digging into abandoned trash bags nearby, arms full of things.

"Don't move." He began by threatening, and slowly drawed out his knife, eyes locked on his target.

Any older thugs would have laughed at him, and even mocked at him, but he was not afraid. His pride kept him alive.

The figure stood up slowly, it was tiny, but distance could trick the eyes.

It slowly turned around, and steel grey eyes met storm grey ones.

"It's you again." They both spoke, surprising one another.

The raven-haired girl had a strand of hair dangling at the middle of her face, and her steel grey eyes narrowed, full of pride.  
However, the boy did not drop his defense, stalking to her side, he circled her like a hunter over a prey, measuring her.

After a long silence, the boy finally pulled out something from his cloak, clattering it noisily onto the floor.  
"It's yours, I believe." He said quietly, and the girl quickly launched forward and scooped it up, running towards him.  
The boy barely had time to duck out of the way, and the knife grazed him sharply along his cheekbones.  
So he twisted around, and swung his knife towards her way, but she was fast, faster than what he expected.  
In seconds, she had his arms twisted behind his back, and it was his turn to drop his knife to the floor, defenseless.

_You underestimated your enemy. This is what you deserved._ He could hear his former mentor laugh and mock at him, and he sighed, accepting defeat.

"State what you want." He said, irritate and defeated.  
Still, the girl continued to stay quiet, knife dangerously near his ear.  
"Do you not speak English-"  
"What are you doing here?" Mikasa's voice surprises him, she was deadly calm, as if she felt no danger at all.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Answer the question."  
"My shelter is nearby." The boy answered, narrowing his eyes.  
"Do you work with anyone?"  
"No, I'm alone."  
Mikasa finally releases him, stepping back a few steps in precaution.

"What's your name?" She asked, and he shrugged.  
"Levi."  
She eyes him for a few moment, deciding whether if he's trying to make an alias for himself.  
But the boy had no reason to lie, or did he?  
"Do you perhaps want to stay for awhile?" He surprises both of them by asking this, and the smaller girl glanced at him, picking up his knife quickly.  
"If I get to keep this, I will." She said, holding up his only weapon.  
"Whatever." He said, brushing past her and turning into another alleyway.  
They spent awhile walking in the alleyway until they turn into a dark and abandoned street, the flickering lights of the nearby buildings acting as their only light source.  
"Here. It's not much but it'll do." He stood infront of a makeshift "tent," boxes acting as supporters and a broken rag thrown over it.

He crawled in quickly, but Mikasa hesitated for awhile before following him.

Levi began to empty out his cloaks, pulling out what he had scavenged for the day.  
He noticed Mikasa looking at him, and when he glanced up to reach her eyes, she looked away quickly.  
"Here. It's not much but it'll do, right?" The older boy began to break a piece of bread in half, passing the girl the other half.  
"..Thank you." She whispered, before wolfing down the bread hungrily.

And just like that, they became close friends, always there for each other, doing what they can do best.  
Mikasa would usually pull over an elder, asking for directions, and Levi would try his best to steal whatever he could from them without being noticed.  
Both of them shared what they had gotten for the day, sometimes it was only a piece of bread, or some old fruit they managed to get. Sometimes it was more, but none of them cared about what they had.  
Loneliness and pride kept them alive until the day they met.

 

 

"Captain?"  
"Are you okay, Captain?"  
"Captain Levi?"  
Blurry voices shook him awake, and when he opened his eyes, he was somewhere else.  
Not on the flithy floor of the underground district, or underneathe broken card boxes.  
But inside a grey room, on a leather chair.  
"Mikasa?" He asked in a confused tone.  
"Do you need me to call Hanji? You look sick." The person infront of him asked, and he glanced up, frowning at her.  
Her once long hair was now gone, replaced by a shoulder-length hair, and her gentle grey eyes were now colder and harsher.  
"Have I met you somewhere before?" He blurted out, and the girl seemed surprised.  
"We.. We met when we-" She cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to find the right words.  
"Actually, pretend that I didn't say anything. What did you need?" Levi sighed, leaning forward in his chair.  
"About the training tomorrow, you were telling me that-"  
"Cancel it, tell the others that they have a free day off."  
"Captain-"  
"It's about damn time to get out of the cold." He grumbled, picking up his cup of tea.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" The girl peered down at him with concerned eyes, confused and surprised at the same time.  
"You're dismissed."

The girl frowned at him before walking forward, untying something from her wrist.  
"I believe this once belonged to you." Mikasa smiled, placing down a red braided cord gently infront of him.  
"Have a good day, Captain." She whispered and saluted, leaving the room.  
He stared and stared at the red string, awakening past memories that seemed unreal to him.  
She died long ago.  
 _It can't be._  
 _I left her there to die._  
Something dripped down onto his table, and Levi reached up to touch the wet spot.  
He was crying.  
Humanity's Strongest never cried.  
What did he want to say to the girl he left for dead?  
His chest felt tight, he had trouble breathing, like he was choking to his death.  
Then he realised that this was the same pain he felt whenever something was ripped away from him.  
But then he remebered his mother's words.  
"The Red String Of Fate may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."  
Was this their Red String Of Fate?  
Was it fate that brought her back to life?

"Captain!" Three loud knocks sounded at his door, and he quickly scrubbed at his face, and took a few breaths before giving the outsider permission to come in.  
"I finished the reports for tomorrow!" A cheerful voice sounded and it made his heart ache even more.  
"Thank you, Yeager." Levi said, in a tone so soft and warm that it made him wonder if it was him speaking, or somebody else.  
"Hu- I- Er- You're welcome." The brunette boy stuttered, placing the reports down onto the table.  
"..How did you find Mikasa?" Levi asked, glancing at the reports.  
"My father found her when I was ten. We were heading down the underground to find someone, until we saw her lying on the ground half dead. My father being the doctor he is, couldn't leave her alone, so he took her in." Eren explained, shrugging.  
"How lucky of you." He whispered and Eren tilted his head to the side.  
"What did you say?"  
"Take care of Mikasa for me." Levi smiled, before standing up and walking towards the boy.  
He patted Eren's back before leaving, walking away.  
"Huh- I- What?" Eren stuttered, dumbfounded.

Was it hope? Was it fate? Was it destiny?  
Both of them knew the answers.  
It had been in their heart a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddddd that's it!  
> My RivaMika one-shot, finally done!  
> I might make a longer story in the future, but who knows? It can change! ^x^  
> This idea was from-  
> It's really embarassing should I say it yes I should ok I should stop ranting now  
> I actually got this idea from the song "Sticks And Stone" by How To Train Your Dragon. w-w  
> Don't mock me pretty please? :c  
> I don't really know how this idea came to me, but as I was listening to it, this idea suddenly popped in my mind!  
> I was like "what if levi was like hiccup and mikasa was like toothless. wait that doesn't make sense. wait that actually does. why not i make them useless and put them together to make them useful again"  
> Did that even make sense LOL.  
> Sooo yea, that was where the idea came from ^^  
> I do hope that I can get more ideas from you guys, but I promise I will not steal!  
> Until next time then! <3  
> (Wait, do leave kudos and comments for me!)


End file.
